Built From Sin
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Some say love comes in strange forms. That is positively true in Renji's case. When a normal Friday night turns into something more, Renji is left re-defining his definition of love and having to deal with his strange feelings that he has for kidnapper, Nnoitra. But wait, have they meet before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Now, before you ask the question about the weird pairing, I honestly have no freaking idea where it came from. It just came out of nowhere and now I ship these two...hard. They don't even see each other in the series. *sigh* I had to get this idea out and you never know, other people may actually like this. I plan for the story to be a two-shot, maybe three.**

**Warnings! none for this chapter**

**I do not own Bleach. I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

The club pulsed to the steady beat of the bass, bodies moving together, pressing up against one another and leaving very little person space. On the outskirts of the dance floor, chairs and tables lined the walls, a small narrow pathway created in between the tables and dance floor just big enough for the waiters to get through. The sound of a glass shattered somewhere and Renji groaned as every cheered all at once, like the breaking of a simple cup was somehow so fascinating. Renji gripped his beer bottle tighter as he glared at the person who had brought him to the club in the first place and was now the reason his head felt like someone was taking a pick axe to it.

"Ichigo, can we go NOW?" His friend Ichigo, who was sitting across from him looked away from the dance floor and frowned at his comment.

"No. Jeez Renji, I brought you here to relax, not to sit and mope. We are dressed to kill and by the end of tonight, both me and you are leaving here with someone." Renji just grunted at Ichigo, who glared at him in return before turning his gaze back to the dance floor. Renji snuck a look at his friend, agreeing with him that he was dressed to kill. His swimmers build was covered in form fitting clothes, the shirt rising up every so often to show off a hinted 6-pack. His hair was spiked today, his orange hair coming down to slightly frame his face. And of course, with it being Ichigo, he had to have combat boots on. His whole look simply screamed that he more-or-less belonged in an S$M club. His evaluation of his friend was interrupted when a person blocked the light hitting their table. Renji glared up at the other person ready to tell them off, before the words died in his throat.

_'This dudes fucking huge!'_

Huge was an exaggeration. The man probably stood at a whooping 6'6" and was all muscle, built like a boxer. His hair was done up into spikes, only adding to his height and intimidation factor.

"You want something?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head slightly in a questioning manner. To anyone else, it looked like he was just curious. But since he and Renji had been friends for ever, Renji knew that it was all an act. Ichigo was wary and more than a little bit on edge.

"Yeah. I'd like a dance with a cutie like you." Both Renji and Ichigo blinked a couple of times, processing what he was saying. Soon, a smirk grew on Ichigo's lips and he slid out from his chair, pressing himself against the other mans chest.

"Names Ichigo, and sure, ill dance with you." The guy grinned and dragged Ichigo off to the dance floor, leaving Renji by himself at their table.

"Of course the bastard would ditch me." Renji grumbled out.

_'At least he seems to be enjoying himself.'_ Thought Renji as he watched Ichigo and the boxer looking guy grinded against each other, their hands roaming each other's body.

_'I should try to enjoy myself also.'_ Yet, Renji knew that it would be next to impossible for him to do so. After the nasty breakup with his boyfriend Byakuya (on their four year anniversary no less!), he just didn't have to enjoy to look into another relationship, even if it was just strictly a physical one. The bastard had said that he had grown tired of him and that he was also seeing another man. It didn't go over well and they ended up having an all out fist fight. Even the police were called in by the neighbors. After that, he had moved into Ichigo's flat and had been taken out every Friday night for the past 6 months to "relax". Renji knew it was Ichigo's way of showing he cared and was worried about him, but the weekly visits to the local's bars did nothing but give him a big headache.

"Can I get you anything else to drink sir?" Renji was brought out of his thoughts by a waiter, who looked at him patiently with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I like a Jack Daniel please."

"Sure thing hun. Oh, and you don't have to pay for your next five drinks. The man over there paid them for you." Looking at the direction the waitress was pointing in, Renji sucked in a deep breath as the man she was pointing at looked right at him, his eyes focused solely on him.

"Tell him thanks but no thanks." The waiter nodded, telling him she would give the message before she scurried off, weaving through the masses of people with practiced ease to get to the man who was still staring at him. The strangers eyes ranked over his whole body and Renji willed away the blush that wanted to form on his cheeks. Renji did the same and was pleased by what he saw.

The guy was also extremely tall, but unlike the boxer looking dude, this one was skinny. It was a toothpick skinny but a lanky skinny; a skinny that probably hid powerful muscles. He was wearing mostly black, except of the streak of red in his hair and the design on his shirt, which said "Blood on the Dancefloor" in silver. His pants were snug against his legs and stretched in just the right ways. The only odd thing about him was that he had an eye patch over his left eye. He watched as the waiter finally made it to the guy, talking with him. The guys face fell but soon was replaced with a smirk. He chugged his drink and got up.

Realizing too late that the guy was making his way toward him, Renji was forced to stay in his chair. He didn't want to talk to him but for some reason, he had a feeling the guy wouldn't take too well him up and running away from him.

The guy slid into Ichigo's chair, grinning at Renji.

"Sorry to bother you, I saw you from across the room and I just had to come over and see why a hot piece of ass like you is doing by yourself." Frowning at the rude compliment, Renji huffed and looked away from him.

"Because I want to be."

"Hmmm, bad breakup?"

"What?" Renji squawked in surprise, turning back to the guy, who was looking at him rather seriously.

"I guess that means it was." Not knowing how to reply, Renji just stared at the table, missing the knowing smirk and barely concealed lust in the other guys eyes.

"My name is Nnoitra and if you let me, I'll help you forget about your nasty breakup." Nnoitra said, his voice sounding soft in the loud club.

"I'm fine. If fact, I was just leaving." Renji decided it was time to bail out; he didn't want what Nnoitra wanted but it seemed like he was determined to get his way.

"I don't think so." A hand shot out to grab his wrist. The look in Nnoitra's eyes truly scarred Renji to the bone. He had only felt this sort of fear three times in his life and in each situation; he had a very good reason to. Jerking out of Nnoitra's grasp, he flipped him off and stomped away, not looking back once until he had left the club and was down all the way to the street corner. Renji took in deep breaths as he tried to slow down his heart rate, pushing his long red hair out of his face.

_'Looks like the guy didn't follow me.'_ Satisfied that he had evaded Nnoitra, he turned the corner, running head first into someone's chest.

"Sorry!" Looking up at who he ran in, Renji's eyes widened as Nnoitra stared down at him, his grin more sinister looking than the last time he saw it. Before he had a chance to get away, a piece of cloth was placed over his mouth, hands holding him in place as he tried breathing through the cloth.

The world started to slowly blur, shapes slowly merging together until they all seemed to be a moving colorful mass.

"I'll treat you real good tonight Renji. Believe me, you won't forget it." Renji muttered a protest before his eyes started drooping, his body going limp and falling against Nnoitra's. Slightly boney hands ran through his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." As Renji started fall asleep, he couldn't help but ponder over one important thing that Nnoitra had said.

When did he ever tell him his name?

* * *

**BAM! Now, you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next. BWAHAHA! I'm not sure what the title is suppose to represent in the story but it was the only thing I could come up with.**

**Thank you for reading please review. I really want your feedback on this couple and just about the story in general. That, and reviews make me extremely happy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I was into this chapter when I wrote it. Nnoitra might seem a little OOC but it fits with the story line so bear with it.**

**Warnings! yaoi(starts off as non-con)**

**I do not own Bleach, I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

Renji's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened when he left the bar.

_'I ran out and then bumped into somebody…'_ Nnoitra's face suddenly appeared in his head and Renji tried to get up, only to fall back onto the bed.

"What the?" He looked up at his wrists in horror as he realized he was handcuffed to the bed. He wiggled his legs and signed with relief at the fact that they weren't cuffed like his hands. Huffing, he flopped back down onto the bed. Deciding it was better to not hurt himself by struggling against the restraints, Renji tried to organize what he knew in his head.

He knew that he was at the local bar with Ichigo. Ichigo left him and he was hit on by a guy named Nnoitra. Nnoitra gave him the creeps and then he ran out of the bar. He somehow managed to run into Nnoitra again and then his memory blacked out. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't recall anything. Did Nnoitra drug him? It was a high possibility at this point. The sound of a door opening and closing got Renji's attention and he looked towards the door, glaring at Nnoitra who was standing there innocently, like he wasn't the reason for him being chained up.

"Let me go." Renji growled threatening; hoping it would make Nnoitra think twice about whatever he had planned on doing. It seemed to have the opposite effect though as Nnoitra simply chuckled and walked over to Nnoitra, sitting right beside him.

"So, are the hand cuffs too tight?"

"Fuck off!"

"Do you want me to fuck off in your ass of in your mouth?" Renji's brain registered the question and his mouth fell open, a fierce blush covering his cheeks. The wiry man next to him simply laughed, getting up and grabbing what looked like a plate of food from the nightstand (how Renji didn't see the food before then a complete mystery). Scooping up some eggs that were on the plate with a spoon, Nnoitra brought it towards Renji's face, silently commanding him to eat. He had seen too many horror movies to know that if he was continuously defiant, the outcome would be him dead in a ditch somewhere. Coming to the decision to play along with the deranged man, Renji slowly opened his mouth which was then filled with eggs. Noting to himself they were cooked the way he liked, he continued to eat what was given to him, growing alarmed when the bacon was done how he liked it; extra crispy. He soon finished his meal but the only thought on his mind what the unsettling fact that the man somehow seemed to know how he likes his eggs and bacon done. It could just be a coincidence yet Renji wasn't willing to play it off as just that.

_'Has he been stalking me?'_ Renji looked at Nnoitra's face, trying to see if he ever saw him before. Maybe he had seen him before but never registered it. Despite how hard he was trying to recall, he never remembered seeing the man before. The more he sat there, staring at Nnoitra and thinking, the more Nnoitra's lips turned downward.

"Do you find something interesting on my face?" Nnoitra growled out at last, startling Renji out of his stare.

"No. I was just wondering if I've ever seen you before." Renji's mind caught up with his words and he looked up in fright, worried that if Nnoitra had been stalking him that maybe he had spoiled his plans. Yet, instead of an angry look, Nnoitra looked sad. It didn't look right on his face and Renji got the feeling the man didn't let such emotion show often.

"Well, I guess can't expect ya to remember me." So they had met before, but where? As Renji tried to rack his brain on where they meet before, he didn't see Nnoitra take off his clothes nor him take out a tube of lube from his pants as well as a pill. A sudden weight landed on his chest and Renji was startled out of his thoughts. He looked up at Nnoitra and seeing his naked state, realized that he was going to get raped and there was nothing he could do about it.

Thrashing around, Renji tried to throw the man off of him, bucking his hips and twisting his legs, anything to get the man away. Said man simply chuckled (Renji wasn't going to focus on the fact of how sinister it sounded) before shoving the pill in his hand down Renji's throat. The squishy pill broke inside his throat, making him cough as a sweet, syrupy taste filled his mouth. Almost instantly, his body became unbearably hot. Nnoitra watched in satisfaction as Renji took in gasping breaths, sweat starting to appear near his hair line.

"What-What did you do to me?" Gasped Renji.

"Gave you an aphrodisiac; now I know you will enjoy this as much as I will." Said Nnoitra, leaning in until his lips just hovered above Renji's.

"Don't fight me." And with that, he shoved his mouth onto Renji's, shoving his tongue in as well. Against his mind, Renji's body responded and his member twitched. A reluctant moan left his throat as Nnoitra plundered his mouth, rubbing his tongue in all the right places. Within minutes, Nnoitra had turned Renji a shivering mess.

"That's it. Keep moaning for me bitch." The dirty name turned Renji on more than it should of and it didn't go unnoticed from Nnoitra.

"Heh, you like when I talk dirty? Slut. Whore. Cunt. Bitch. Ya like that?" With every insult, Renji moaned, his erection now standing tall and proud. What scared Renji throughout the whole time was that without the drug, Renji was positive he would have gotten hard from the name calling anyways.

"That's right. Moan for me." Nnoitra went back to attacking his mouth, his own erection becoming slightly bothersome. Deciding to turn up the heat, Nnoitra moved his mouth down Renji's neck, licking along the outlines of his tattoos. Once he reached his pulse point, he bit down, Renji's back arching up off the bed in pleasure.

"AH!" Moaned out Renji as Nnoitra kept biting his neck, each bite sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

"Stop!" The fight in Renji wasn't completely gone; he tugged on his handcuffs, his legs coming up to wrap around Nnoitra's shoulders. With a massive heaving motioned, Renji somehow managed to knock Nnoitra off of him. Knowing that he had only a few seconds to get away, he yanked on the handcuffs, nearly crying with joy when he heard one of them broke. Seemed like Nnoitra was dumb and had used the crappy metal/plastic handcuffs. Moving to free his other hand, he was stopped when hands came around his throat.

_'Shit! I didn't move fast enough!'_ Thought Renji as Nnoitra slowly cut off his air. His single free hand came up to Nnoitra's face and tried to push him away. Instead, Nnoitra took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, his eyes gleaming with sadistic happiness when Renji grew weak with pleasure.

"I told you to not fight me." Renji involuntarily shivered at the statement, fear coursing through his veins as well as pleasure. Nnoitra leaned over to reach the night stand, his hand still around Renji's throat, and grabbed something. He dumped them on Renji's cloth covered chest and Renji whimpered in fear when he felt more than he saw what Nnoitra grabbed; some rope and a blindfold. Somehow, Nnoitra managed to tie Renji back to the bedpost, finally able to move his hand from the red-head's throat.

"Guess I'll have to play dirty." He grabbed the blindfold off of Renji's chest and tied it around his eyes, cutting off his vision and making all his other senses heighten. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the sound of fabric ripping filled the air. Nnoitra's tongue was soon on Renji's now free chest, licking his way down to two pert nipples.

"Look at 'em. They look like their begging for attention." He took one in and Renji's world focused on the sensation. Against his will, he moaned long and low, his chest lifting to get Nnoitra to suck harder. Getting the hint, Nnoitra did just that. He also bit them, quickly soothing the pain with a swipe of his tongue. He repeated it over and over again until Renji keened into the air, his voice reluctantly needy.

"Let me go." Said Renji, hoping to reason with Nnoitra.

"No. I spent fair to long just watching you." Nnoitra got back to work on his chest, his tongue now leaving rapidly cooling trails of saliva across what Renji knew were his tattoos.

"I wonder how low they go…" Abruptly, Renji's pants were tugged down off his long legs with his boxers, leaving him naked as the day he was born in front of Nnoitra. Nnoitra stopped touching him (Renji suspected he was looking at his tattoos and how close they stopped near his member). Soon enough though, Nnoitra's hands went back to exploring his body, scratching here and there, pinching soft pieces of skin, anything to get a reaction. Renji stubbornly held back the moans that desperately wanted to come out, the task becoming nearly impossible when Nnoitra kept hitting all the right places, the aphrodisiac not helping any. Renji felt Nnoitra's nibble fingers near his pelvis, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Stop! Damnit stop!" The fingers hesitated before they wrapped around his length, making Renji keen and buck into his fist.

"L-Let me go-nhn." Renji's plea was cut off as Nnoitra started to move his hand up and down. Unable to hold back, Renji moaned with abandon, not being able to see the effect he had on Nnoitra.

"God, you look so sexy." Renji heard something open and was only given a moment to think about it before a slick finger circled his entrance. It continued to circle before it roughly pushed it, breaking down any resistance Renji had left.

"Oh god, yes, deeper!" Nnoitra moaned at the plea from Renji and complied, shoving another finger in with the first one. It hurt, Renji wasn't going to lie. It hurt more than it probably should of. But the pain somehow added to the pleasure. Byakuya was never like this; it was always slow, sensual, sex. Until now, he had never had an experience like this and he found he rather liked this…rougher side of sex.

A third finger pushed in, making Renji scream out in pained pleasure.

"Right there." Hissed Renji as Nnoitra pressed against his prostate, making little stars shoot across his vision. Right after Renji spoke; the blindfold was ripped from his face. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lightening and he automatically looked at Nnoitra, his rapist/pleasure giver. Nnoitra's pupils had blown up in lust and his chest rose and fell with quick breaths. What captured Renji's attention the most was his member. It was long like his body, but thick as well. It was slightly red and the mere thought of it going into his body was enough to make Renji shudder with need. Nnoitra lined himself up with Renji's hole, slowly rubbing his head against its entrance.

"Renji, look at me." Renji brought his eyes up, "I want you to stare at me as I fuck you long and hard. And I want you to moan like a good little bitch. Understand?" Renji frantically nodding his head, the drugs in his system overriding his logic, which was telling him that this was wrong; oh so very wrong.

He felt Nnoitra's head push against him before he heard the man take a deep breath and pushed into him, not stopping till Renji had taken him balls deep. Renji's mouth hung open in a silent scream. He was pretty sure that he was torn somewhere but couldn't give a fuck as his lust-filled mind was focused on the fact that he was full of Nnoitra. Not giving him time to adjust, Nnoitra pulled out before plunging back in, this time causing a breathless scream.

In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again, Nnoitra penetrated Renji's body. His back was arched to receive the brutal thrusts, his cries, moans, and near screams echoing off the walls. Tears of pleasure streamed down Renji's face as his body was filled to the brim each time Nnoitra sunk into his oh-so-willing body; his eyes never leaving Nnoitra's.

"AGH! C-Coming!" Warned Renji as the coil in his stomach tightened, ready to snap at any moment.

"Then come." Moaned out Nnoitra as he leaned forward to whisper in Renji's ear, bending the red-heads body till his knees where by his chest. A few vicious thrusts later and Renji came screaming Nnoitra's name, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in his pitch black hair.

"Fuck, Renji!" With a shout, Nnoitra came as well, pumping himself into Renji's ass. The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing, the smell of sex thick in the air.

"Hnmm." Grumbled Renji as Nnoitra pulled out of him, a slurping sound echoing in the room afterwards. Nnoitra watched as Renji fell asleep (more like passed out), a grin on his face. His hands came up to run through his fiery red hair, feeling the softness of it underneath his fingertips. How long had he waited to have Renji like this? 4 years? 5years? It was hard to keep track when time seemed to blur together.

Heaving himself off of Renji, he undid the ties around his hand and unlocked the other handcuff. Gently setting Renji's arms by his side, Nnoitra got up, his eyes wandering over Renji's debauched form, trailing his tribal tattoo's that went across his whole body. Sighing, he got up and started picking up their clothes that were thrown across the floor, dumping them in a nearby laundry basket. A picture on his dresser caught Nnoitra's attention, turning his shit eating grin into a warm smile. He picked up the photo, his eyes roaming over the two figures in it.

The two figures in the picture were young, probably in their pre-teens. Each stood side by side, massive grins on their faces, their bodies caked in mud. The younger one had a bandage around his forehead and the older one had a sling on his arm but they seemed happy even with their obvious injuries. Nnoitra sighed as he looked from the photo to the bed and back to the photo.

"You've grown up so fucking much since we were kids Renji," Nnoitra said out loud to himself. "I can't believe you don't remember saving my life."

* * *

**So yeah...Renji saved Nnoitra's life. Why doesn't he remember? What truly happened? All those questions and more will be answer next chapter. *evil laughter***

**I meant for the yaoi to be much rougher but this came out instead.; it fits with the plot so oh well.**

**Thank you for reading and please please please review! I want to know all your thoughts about this story and the pairing. That, and the fact that your reviews make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I can stay with confidence, this is one of my favorite stories I've done. I am really proud of it :) It didn't take long to write once I got into the swing of the plot. For some reason, I keep getting people asking me what music I listen to when I write. To answer your question: it depends on the story. For this one, I listened to t.A.T.u., Hypnogaja, Halou, and My Chemical Romance (I can write any story listening to them).**

**The bold/underlined is flashbacks and italicized is thoughts.**

**Warnings! yaoi and slight OOCness from Renji (I tried really hard to make him in character).**

**I do not own Bleach. I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

Renji blinked, staring at a chest. He didn't dare move for fearing that he would wake up Nnoitra and he sure as hell wasn't going to move when his ass got plundered like it did. But the pain he was expecting wasn't there. Tentatively, he stretched, more than surprised when he didn't feel any pain, just soreness; a soreness as if he had worked out for too long. A huff of air hit his hair, making Renji freeze up as Nnoitra cuddled closer to him. Deciding he was safe (both his body and his life), he peered up at Nnoitra.

_'He actually looks normal asleep.'_ His whole face was relaxed and his mouth was hanging slightly open. He still wore his eye patch though, which piqued Renji's curiosity.

_'I wonder if he's hiding a gruesome scar or something.' _Curiosity got the best of Renji and he slowly inched his fingers under the patch, stopping as Nnoitra hummed in his sleep. Deeming it safe again, Renji slowly slipped the patch off, barely managing to contain his gasp of surprise. Where Nnoitra's eye should have been, was a gaping hole, as if his eye was simply cut out and the skin grew over in the dip where it once laid. A nasty looking scar surrounded the eye socket, looking a lot like teeth. Without even thinking, Renji ran his finger tips over the scars. Instantly Nnoitra's other eye snapped open. It landed on Renji's form and he held his breath as Nnoitra continued to stare at him.

Instead of getting angry like Renji thought Nnoitra would, he simply pulled Renji closer, pulling him to where his mouth was just below Nnoitra's.

"That tickles." Nnoitra mumbled. The phrase seemed familiar to Renji, as if he had heard it before.

**"Stop Renji-kun! That tickles!"** A little boy's laughter suddenly filled Renji's head and the sound alone almost brought tears to his eyes. The moment suddenly ended when someone shook him.

"Hey, answer me!"

"Huh?" Renji's eyes re-focused onto Nnoitra who was now hovering over him, his body pressed into Renji's

"I asked if you were hurting anywhere." Renji stared at Nnoitra with, what he knew, was a surprised look on his face.

"You're my rapist. Does it really matter if I'm hurting or not?" Nnoitra looked stunned by the question before he sighed, his mouth turning downwards slightly.

"Yes it does matter. It will always matter." Renji got the feeling Nnoitra meant more with the last sentence but he didn't get to ponder on it as Nnoitra rolled off of him and got up, his firm butt at face level with Renji.

"Get up. I'll show you around the place." Renji nodded and got up as well (he wasn't going to question any of the situation anymore; he was just going to go along with it. It hurt his head too much just thinking about it). Once Renji stood, he became aware of a slimy feeling rolling down his thighs. At once, his face flushed red, realizing where the source of it was coming from.

"Hey, why are ya just standing there?" Asked Nnoitra from the doorway. Renji, too mortified to answer, simply stood there, looking anywhere else except Nnoitra. He could feel Nnoitra approach him. Hands pressed themselves against his chest and slowly wrapped around to his back, where they slowly trailed down until they got to the seam of Renji's butt, which was still wet from Nnoitra's cum.

"I see." Renji could practically hear the grin in Nnoitra's voice. His face flared up even more till he was starting to match his hair color.

"I think you need a shower. I'll wash you." Renji let himself be dragged to a spacious bathroom where he was pushed towards the bathtub. He heard the click of the heater being turned on and climb in, yelping in surprise when he felt arms wrap around him. He felt Nnoitra's lips on his neck, making a little 'shh' noise. The water was turned on, tub plugged up, and Nnoitra forced Renji to sit down.

"Relax already! I'm not going to hurt you." Renji glanced back at Nnoitra, who simply looked annoyed. Deciding it was best to do what he was told, Renji forced himself to lean back against Nnoitra's chest and let the heat from the water sooth him. Within a few minutes, Renji was laying in Nnoitra's lap, content. The water was shut off and water was soon gently being poured onto Renji's hair. He let himself get caught up in the feeling of fingers carding through his hair and rubbing his scalp. A sharp tug made him let out a gasp and his eyes flew open to look up at a smirking Nnoitra.

"Kneel over the edge." Doing as told, he groaned as he felt a finger being pressed into him.

"I'm not going to fuck you; I'm washing you out." Was Nnoitra's explanation. Yet Renji couldn't help that his member started to come to life with every push and pull of his fingers. A simple push against his prostate was all it took for Renji's resolve to start crumbling; a low moan slipped out. The fingers stilled in him and Renji gently pushed back encouraging them.

He knew Nnoitra was suppose to be his rapist and he was suppose to be putting up a fight, but Nnoitra made him _feel_. He hadn't felt much since the breakup and Nnoitra seemed to draw out his emotions (a lot of them being close to horny). He also seemed to care a whole lot more than Byakuya ever did. Heck, Nnoitra was concerned that he might be hurt, which was more effort than Byakuya ever put into him.

"Ah, shit." Moaned out Renji when Nnoitra's fingers insistently pushed against the nub inside of him, his whole body shaking from pleasure.

"God, you look so fuckable." Nnoitra whispered to him, his other hand that wasn't in Renji's ass reverently running along his back tattoos. Hastily, Nnoitra pulled his fingers out and parted Renji's butt cheeks, his hot breath ghosting over the twitching hole. Renji hardly had any time to compose himself before a scorching tongue entered him.

"Uhn…hnn…" Renji bit his bottom lip as Nnoitra's tongue played with his rear. Fingers rubbed soothing circles as he was brought closer to the edge. With a shudder and a quite moan later, Renji came, his cum covering the side of the bathtub. His arms felt like jello and he could barely hold himself up. Hands slowly pulled him backwards, where he was gently picked up and taken out of the bathtub. He felt a soft towel pat him dry before he was picked up again, this time out of the bathroom.

_'I've never felt so weak after orgasiming before.'_ Thought Renji as he was set down, a blanket being tossed over him. He felt lips lightly slid over his, which brought him out of his stupor. He pressed firmer into the touch, nipping at Nnoitra's bottom lip. A chuckle vibrated against his lips and the kiss quickly heated, consisting more and more of little nips. Renji groaned and his hands tangled themselves at Nnoitra's nape of his neck, his fingers twirling at the soft, wet hair.

"What are you doing to me?" Asked Renji as they parted to catch their breath.

"Kissing you, that's what." Nnoitra said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, smartass." Renji let Nnoitra's hair slip from his grip as Nnoitra got up, sauntering off towards what look like the kitchen (naked since he hadn't gotten dressed yet).

"Better than being a dumb one!" Called out Nnoitra, a laugh following his comeback. Renji just sighed before looking around what he was assuming to be Nnoitra's living room. It was plain yet had a homey feel too it. There weren't many pictures but a lot of small trinkets littered the shelves hanging on the walls. Slowly getting up (relieved that there wasn't cum running down his leg) he made his way to the shelf closest to him, which seemed like the designated shelf for pocket watches. The shelf after that was filled with a Japanese tea set; Renji guessed it was old from the design on the pot. The next shelf he came across held a mixture of oriental plates, bowls and jewelry. Something caught his eye and he gently picked it up, staring at the old, worn out cloth bracelet.

**"You keep this one and I keep the other one. That way we will always remember each other."** Renji shook off the kid voice that filled his head, placing the bracelet back where he got it from. Shaking his head Renji moved onto the other shelves, not really forgetting the bizarre episode he just had. It seemed the more he was around Nnoitra, the more he kept having weird episodes.

"Do you want orange or apple juice?" Asked Nnoitra.

"Apple." Replied Renji. He moved onto the final shelf which was bare except for three photos. The first photo was of two extremely tall people, who looked angry with each other; Renji guessed they where Nnoitra's parents. The second photo was off Nnoitra with three other people. A depressed looking black-haired man, a grinning blue-haired man, and a thin blonde-hair man where crowded around Nnoitra, all of them wearing various expressions. The last photo was of two kids. Renji felt the urge to pick it up so he did, looking closely at the photo. His eyes widened and he dropped the photo, the frame shattering on the tile floor.

Footsteps quickly followed the crash but Renji was oblivious to it all as he bent down to pick up the photo, his hands shaking.

"Renji are you-" Nnoitra stopped mid-sentence as he realized what was in Renji's hands.

"It can't be." Whispered Renji to himself, staring at the photo of him and Nnoitra as kids.

**"Renji-kun." Nnoitra said smiling at him.**

Renji shook his head but the images continued to flood his mind.

**"Renji-kun." Nnoitra whispered to him as they hid underneath their makeshift fort.**

Renji's breath became uneven and he looked up at Nnoitra, who was staring at him with expressionless eyes.

**"Renji-kun!" Nnoitra screamed as he ran towards him, pushing him out of the way of the oncoming car.**

"No. you can't be!" Renji shot up and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. His eyes watered and he looked back at the photo, his fingers brushing over a grinning Nnoitra.

"But I am." Forcing his eyes to tear away from the photo, he watched as Nnoitra walked to him, stopping just a few inches away from him.

"Did you ever ask yourself why you were so comfortable around me when you had just only met me? That's because that wasn't the first time we met; we've meet at youth camp."

Renji remembered now. He remembered everything of that summer; the summer his parents sent him to camp to have fun. He also remembered that day, the day he could never remember no matter how hard he tried.

"But you can't be here."

"And why not?" Nnoitra's hands came up and trapped Renji against the wall "Tell me." He whispered.

"Because you're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

**Did I just do a cliff hanger? Why yes I did! It was shorter than what I was aiming for but I'm not gonna complain.**

**Please check out my profile page for story adoptions (please adopt for the urge to write them is vvveeerrryyy strong). And if you want, like me on Facebook and follow me Tumblr and Twitter. Links are provided on profile page.  
**

**Thank you for reading a please review! I love them and they encourage me to write the next chapter faster.**


End file.
